Emmet vs Maxwell
Two imagination users, Well Emmet build his way to victory or Maxwell draws himself winning. Who Well Win. Intro 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS ONE VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE OMM Emmet was walking down the road holding two coffees. Superman landed on the ground bleeding and bruised. Emmet: Superman are you ok? Maxwell landed on the ground completing his mission. Emmet: Why did you kill Superman kid? Maxwell: He was evil Emmet: Superman is a hero Maxwell: I'm going to have to beat some sense into you then Emmet: Alright GO FOR BROKE!!! 60 Maxwell drawed a set of minions to take care of Emmet. Emmet pulled out The Danger Gloves and sprinted towards the team of minions. Emmet jumped into the air and ground punch blasting the team back. 50 Emmet pulled out the sticker gun shooting multiple of the minions. Maxwell drew a pair of Boxing Gloves and jumped at Emmet. 40 Maxwell threw punches at Emmet repeatedly, Maxwell attempted to punch again but Emmet dodged by rolling over. Emmet round house kicked Maxwell in the head launching him the air. 30 Emmet looked around to see items to build a weapon with. Emmet builded a hammer and swing it at Maxwell with extreme force smashing him into a building and out. Maxwell drew a mech and hopping in it. 20 Emmet builded his mech and jumped in it. Both robots threw punches at each other until Emmet's perform a uppercut. Maxwell's robot stumbled back and charged at Emmet' s mech with force almost pushing it off it's feet. 10 Emmet builded a bomb and tossed it at Maxwell's mech causing a giant fiery explosion. Maxwell escaped out of the mech and pulled out The Superman suit wearing it. 9''' Maxwell performed a punch blasting The Mech feet away. Maxwell attempted to attack but missed. Emmet: Got you The Mech punched Maxwet repeatedly until smashing him on the ground and stepping on him. Maxwell luckily lifted up The Mech's foot and pushing it. '''8 The Mech started shooting rockets at Maxwell who dodged them and performed a laser beam but The Mech dodges and perform shooting more rockets at Maxwell who used Laser Beams to destroy them. 7''' The Mech ran at Maxwell punching into the sky more launching him into space. Maxwell flew down to earth and uppercutted The Mech into space. Emmet: Woah '''6 Maxwell grabbed a asteroid and throwing it at The Mech causing a explosion. Emmet builded a Rocket Ship and hopped in it. Emmet performed lasers hitting Maxwell repeatedly until the ship hitted Maxwell pushing him thru a asteroid. 5''' Emmet charged up a fatal shot hitting Maxwell twice. Maxwell punched the ship back and laser beamed it but fails. '''4 Maxwell shoulder punched the ship damaging it. The Ship then shot multiple lasers at Maxwell dodging it and shooting lasers beams at the Ship's beams. 3''' Both combatants charged up final energy balls almost as big as a planet '''2 They both shot it at each other causing a huge explosion destroying space. 1''' All that was left of Maxwell and Emmet was a Notebook and Drill. Results '''THE RESULTS OF THIS ONE MINUTE MELEE IS A TIE Next Time It's a death battle Category:What-If? One Minute Melee's Category:Oofman789 Category:Completed Battles